SPARTAN
SPARTANS are genetically altered super-soldiers for the United Nations Space Command. They wield a body suit with armor that enhances the alterations for their muscle density, performance neurologics and dexterity. After the success of the SPARTAN-II and III's mission reports over the course of humanities near extinction the new generation of SPARTAN IV's have been coincided as a military branch of their own and open for enlistment. https://halo.fandom.com/wiki/SPARTAN-IV_program * Achilles - A variant that features an aggressive A.I. * Air Assault - A variant utilized primarily by ONI security personnel on Earth's and Luna's space elevators and skyhooks. * Anubis - A variant with enhanced sensor suite. * Argonaut - A variant with move-by-wire reflex enhancers. * Argus - A variant with an increase in situational and threat awareness. * Athlon - A variant used in combat training exercises. * Atlas - A variant that features modular armor and weapons. * Aviator - A variant designed for aircraft piloting. Required for use by Spartan F-41 Broadsword pilots. * Barvo - A variant used in high-altitude insertion ops and elite threat-detection. * Breaker - A variant with tactical supremacy and increased endurance. * Buccaneer - A variant that uses off-the-shelf components. * Centurion - A variant for operational planning and situational awareness. * Challenger - A variant for high performance in War Games. * Cinder - A variant used for securing biologically and chemically contaminated areas. * CIO - A variant for Counter-Intelligence Operators. * Commando - A variant for special operations. * Copperhead - A variant for covert ops. * CQB - A variant for close-quarters combat. * Cyclops - A variant with a more powerful fusion pack. * Cypher - A variant that features a pilot program. * Decimator - A variant that incorporates technological advances from previous iterations of GEN1, specifically breakthroughs from the Mark VII. * Deadeye - A variant designed for snipers. * Defender - A variant designed for general area denial and tactical defensive abilities. * Dynast - A variant designed for close-range combats. * EOD - A variant designed to facilitate explosive ordnance disposal. * Enforcer - A variant designed for remote security base detail. * Engineer - A variant designed for repairing and reconfiguring technology in combat. * EVA - A variant designed for extra-vehicular activity. * Fenrir - A variant with an embedded battle management A.I. * Foehammer - A variant designed for better pilot synchronization. * FOTUS - A variant based on Forerunner stealth technology. * Freebooter - A variant with seamless nanofabricated armor panels. * Goblin - A variant with sensor-warping technology. * GUNGNIR - A variant based on the alternate system platform from MJOLNIR. * HAZOP - A variant for environments considered too hazardous for standard equipment. * Helioskrill - A variant designed by a Sangheili prodigy. * Hellcat - A variant based on ancient human armor. * Helljumper - A variant that is a significant redesign and improvement of the ODST armor. * Hermes - A variant used for orbital raids. * Hunter - A variant for advanced tracking and targeting acquisitions. * Icarus - A variant for Spartan aerospace pilots. * Indomitable - A variant for engineering and explosive ordnance disposal. * Infiltrator - A variant designed for stealthy infiltration of enemy territory. * Interceptor - A variant that features highly configurable settings and a programmable neural interface. * Intruder - A variant based on Kat-B320's Mark V Air Assault armor, developed as part of a research initiative into specialized Mjolnir suits. * Jumpmaster - A variant designed for free-fall combat drops. * Legionnaire - A variant produced by RKD to be licenced to smaller companies. * LOCUS - A variant designed for tactical and strategic infiltration. Known for i * Mako - A variant designed for multi-environment adaptation. * Marauder - a variant designed for general-purpose use. * Mirmillion - A variant with optimized combat flexibility. * Mark IV - Upgraded to function with the Mjolnir GEN2 suite. * Mark V - Upgraded to function with the Mjolnir GEN2 suite. * Mark V Alpha - A variant based on the GEN1 Mark V, designed specifically for the GEN2 suite. * Mark V Delta. * Mark VI - Upgraded to function with the Mjolnir GEN2 suite. * Mark VI GEN2 - A variant based on the GEN1 Mark VI, designed specifically for the GEN2 suite. * MP - A variant for Military Police, upgraded from GEN 1. * Nightfall - A variant used on inhospitable worlds, featuring best-in-class life support systems. * NOBLE - A variant based upon the Mark V Commando armor, with improved battle network management features. * Nomad - A variant designed for remote expeditions in uncharted space. * Oceanic - A variant designed for combat in waterfront areas. * ODST - A variant of the ODST armor, upgraded to function with the Mjolnir GEN2 suite. * Olive - A variant that helps hide hair. * Orbital - A variant designed for EVA combat. * Operator - A variant designed to optimize vehicle operation. * Pathfinder - A variant designed for missions in intel-poor environments. * Pilot - A variant designed for Spartan pilots. * Pioneer - A variant designed for missions in unfamiliar, hostile environments. * Prefect - A variant based on Forerunner personal armor. * Protector - A variant designed for VIP security. * Raider - A variant designed with Samurai-like aesthetics for intimidation of hostiles. * Raijin - A variant that maximizes short-term combat performance. * Ranger - A variant designed for remote operatives engaging in hostile environmental conditions. * Reaper - A variant based on Forerunner combat skins. * Recluse - A variant for classified operations. * Recon - A variant designed for stealth reconnaissance operations. * Recruit - Issued to all Spartan-IV recruits prior to qualification for specialized models. * Ricochet - A variant designed for use in Ricochet combat training exercises. * Rogue - A variant designed for extended solo operations. * Scanner - A variant designed to aid search-and-rescue teams. * Scout - A variant designed for scouting operations. * Security - A variant designed for shipboard and station defense. * Seeker - A variant equipped with a full suite of signature masking mechanisms for reconnaissance. * Shinobi - A variant with no known manufacturer. * Soldier - A variant with extra storage space designed for battlefield support. * Stalker - A variant designed to aid in covert shadowing of a target. * Stinger - A variant designed for flight and ground combat. * Strider - A variant for jaunt-combat excursions in isolated theaters. * Technician - A variant for combat engineers. * Teishin - A variant designed for augmented soldiers serving in paramilitary and clandestine agencies. * Timmy - An enigmatic War Games only variant. * Tracer - A variant used for intelligence gathering, featuring a Tier-III datacore. * Tracker - A variant designed to aid in long-range pursuit of targets. * Valkyrie - A variant designed for aerospace flight control. * Vanguard - A variant designed for face-to-face enemy assaults. * Vector- A variant designed as a pilot/infantry hybrid for reconnaissance teams. * Venator - A variant optimized for single-enemy combat. * Venture - A variant designed for survey missions in extreme environments. * Vigilant - A variant based on Jun-A266's customized Mark V suit, designed for scouting and sniper operations. * Void Dancer - A variant designed for exoatmospheric operations and threat assessment. * Warrior - A variant designed for speed and mobility. MJOLNIR's mainline armor kit. * War Master - A variant designed with multi-functional configuration for almost any combat scenario. Lethbridge Industrial's most popular and most exotic armor. * Wetwork - A variant designed for assassination operations. * Wrath - A variant based on Emile-A239's custom Mark V armor, designed for use by Headhunters.